


I want to help you through it.

by SorenVaxana



Category: FHS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bandaging wounds, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm new to ao3 so I'm not experienced w/ tagging, Light Angst, M/M, None of it's graphic, Stab Wound, it's just like...acknowledged, so cut me some slack here cause idk what the fuck I'm doin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenVaxana/pseuds/SorenVaxana
Summary: “There’s not really anything that makes you my friend, it’s just a thing that...Happens. It’s not like you have to do something to be worthy of being friends with someone, you justarefriends with that someone,” Towntrap explained calmly, probably giving Owynn a reassuring smile like he always does.Owynn was having trouble processing this. Owynn already gets flustered enough over small things Towntrap does, such as his smile that was previously mentioned before, but this time...Something feltdifferent.Owynn couldn’t quite put his finger on what though.
Relationships: Towntrap/Owynn (FHS)
Kudos: 4





	I want to help you through it.

Owynn flinched as the pain in his leg briefly worsened. He was about to bring it up to his chest when Towntrap gripped his ankle, firmly keeping his leg in place.

“Hold _still, _” Towntrap instructed.__

____

“I’m _trying. _” Owynn snapped as he reached behind himself, grabbing thick strands of his own hair and rapidly brushed it with his own fingers as an attempt to distract himself. Owynn _really _wished he didn’t get himself in this situation.____

_______ _ _ _

Long story short, he ended up getting stabbed in the leg, and he doesn’t even know who he got stabbed by. He ended up falling face first into a pool of mud– Embarrassing, he knows–with his glasses on, so he had no choice but to take them off and blindly stumble around, and that clearly didn’t work out, since the knife he unexpectedly received to the leg was shortly after.

_______ _ _ _

Thankfully, Towntrap came across him before Owynn bled to death, and brought him to a nearby shed. Towntrap mentioned that the shed was built by his father before he was even born, which is pretty cool, but not useful information for the current situation.

_______ _ _ _

Owynn still doesn’t know how he’s managing to keep his shit together. To be fair, he’s able to take physical wounds pretty well, but it’s not as easy when you’re alone in the dark, blind and bleeding to death. Maybe his hatred for whoever decided to sneak up behind him and slice him in the leg outnumbered his anxiety? Yeah, it’s probably that.

_______ _ _ _

“All done.” Owynn nearly jumped, turning his head towards the sound of Towntrap’s voice. Owynn rapidly brushing his fingers through his hair must have worked quite well as a distraction, to the point Owynn started to get so lost in his hatred for the mysterious person who stabbed him, that he forgot he actually got stabbed.

_______ _ _ _

“Thanks,” Owynn muttered out awkwardly. He turned his head to the side as if to avoid Towntrap’s gaze, even though he still couldn’t see.

_______ _ _ _

“It’s no problem.” Owynn knew that Towntrap was smiling as he said that, he didn’t have to see him to know. Towntrap always gave everyone a gentle and welcoming smile when they thanked him for something, it was a smile that always made Owynn’s heart flutter, yet he didn’t know _why._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Before Owynn could start thinking about Towntrap’s smile further, his thoughts were interrupted by said man. “Hey, why were you even out so late at night anyway? Walking alone in the middle of the night can be really dangerous, cause, well, y’know.” Owynn could tell he must have been gesturing towards the bandaged wound on his leg.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“And why do _you _want to know? In what way would it benefit you?” Owynn argued, automatically becoming defensive.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Benefit me? What? N-no that’s not-”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Owynn interrupted immediately. “I’m just gonna tell you right off the bat that I ain’t gonna tell you anything, I’m not even gonna give you _any _hints. You’re gonna hear absolutely _nothing _from me.”____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What- Owynn, I’m not trying to get information from you. I’m asking because I’m _worried _about you,” Towntrap reassured, sounding somewhat surprised.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Surprisingly enough, this caught Owynn off-guard, even if only a little. Towntrap continued talking before he could reply though.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m worried about you because…You’re my friend, Owynn. Friends worry about each other, especially when one of them gets stabbed in the leg while walking alone in the middle of the night.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But- but what makes us _friends? _Since when did you start considering _me _as a friend–” Owynn took a deep breath before continuing–”and _why?” _______

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“There’s not really anything that makes you my friend, it’s just a thing that...Happens. It’s not like you have to do something to be worthy of being friends with someone, you just _are _friends with that someone,” Towntrap explained calmly, probably giving Owynn a reassuring smile like he always does.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Owynn was having trouble processing this. Owynn already gets flustered enough over small things Towntrap does, such as his smile that was previously mentioned before, but this time...Something felt _different. _Owynn couldn’t quite put his finger on what though.__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But...Why? What- what makes you tolerate me enough that you’d consider me as your _friend? _” Owynn stammered, moving his fingers back to his hair.__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I don’t know. There’s not really any reason for me to not think of you as a friend.” Towntrap placed his hand on Owynn’s shoulder, immediately causing his breath to hitch.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Towntrap raised his hand slightly. “Shit, do you not like being touched?”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“N-no, it’s fine. I just...Got surprised, that’s all.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Towntrap’s hand gently returned to Owynn’s shoulder as he most likely gave him a reassuring smile again.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But...Again, why?” Owynn sounded...Desperate at this point. It was a very sudden shift in his mood, but that’s understandable, considering he didn’t have such a good experience trying to be friends with someone when he was younger.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What’s something _likeable _about me?” Owynn let one of his arms fall limp at his side, resting the other on his leg. “What is it about me that genuinely makes me tolerable?”__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Owynn was normally never like this, at least not in front of someone, but this time...He didn’t care who heard him. It’s pretty hard to keep emotions bottled up for a really long time, y’know.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“There’s probably not even a reason, huh? But you’re still too kind to make me upset, so you just pretend to care about me to make me feel better, don’t you?” Owynn felt a huge, trembling grin spread across his face, or quite possibly a frown, Owynn didn’t care enough to pay attention to what facial expression he was making.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ve already come to terms with it, hun. I already know that no one-” Owynn abruptly stopped as he felt a hand on his cheek, quickly followed by what felt like a pair of lips pressing against his forehead.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You didn’t do anything to _earn _my friendship, Owynn.” Towntrap murmured gently once he removed his lips from Owynn’s forehead. “I count you as a friend because I _want _to. I _want _to be your friend, Owynn, and...Whatever you dealt with that makes you so untrusting of others...I want to _help _you through it.”________

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Owynn would probably be bursting into tears from those words, or at least internally appreciating them while muttering out an awkward thanks, but at the moment he is far too occupied with processing the fact that **Towntrap just kissed his forehead. ******

____________________________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Owynn? Are you alright?” Towntrap asked sweetly as he removed his hand from Owynn’s cheek.

____________________________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Owynn immediately turned his head away from Towntrap, reaching his hands up as an attempt to push Towntrap away. “J-J-Jesus...You’re o-overly affectionate…”

____________________________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Owynn couldn’t see Towntrap’s expression since, well, he doesn’t have his glasses on, and even if he did he was looking the other way, but he could tell that Towntrap was smiling. “Oh, my apologies, but _you’re _the one getting all flustered.”__

____________________________****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“S-shut up,” Owynn scoffed. “You’re probably blushing too.”

____________________________****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh? And how can you tell?” Towntrap teased.

____________________________****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Clean m-my glasses and we’ll find out.”

____________________________****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If I am blushing, then by the time I’m done with that, I won’t be blushing anymore.”

____________________________****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then clean them quickly!”

____________________________****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Whatever you say, boss,” Towntrap laughed.

____________________________****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alright. Despite the fact that Owynn got stabbed in the leg and nearly had a mental breakdown mid-conversation with Towntrap, this day was pretty decent.

____________________________****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> what's UP my name is Soren and I just made an AO3 acc and I'm already vibin  
> I wrote this like...4?? 5?? months ago?? but I still like it so it's going here :]  
> anyways, expect a platonic fonnie one-shot soon!!


End file.
